New Kid
by lolLindzay121
Summary: A Teenage Boy named Travis, finds himself In the Magical world of the mushroom kingdom, and starts to fall for Mario and Peach's Daughter, Maurcy. Will he Ever get back home? Or does he want to go back?
1. Travis and friends

**Hi, Here is one of those, *Kid comes to the mushroom kingdom* storys. I hope you like it! (Also, im gonna update on A day in time... soon.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I OWN JHON, TAYLOR AND TRAVIS!!!!!!!!

"Im not doing that...." Taylor said arguing with Jhon.

"Do what?" He said with a smirk.

"Fall for your STUPID pranks!" She said again. they where sitting at an italian resteraunt, eating there food they had just ordered.

"We ARE going to the school tonight." Jhon stated.

"The school wont even be open, It'll be at LEAST 10:00 by the time we get there anyway!" Taylor whined.

"So you'll go?" Jhon asked again.

"NO! travis!!!?!?!?!!" She whined again.

"Huh?" He said looking up from his plate. He had pizza sauce all over his face.

"First, take this...."Taylor said motioning him to the napkin in her hand.

"Now tell Jhon that where not going to the school tonight!" She said, raising her voice.

"Whats the big deal about this School thing anyway?" Travis asked, while wiping the remainder of pizza sauce off his face.

Jhon then interjoined there conversation."Its May 12!"

"Yea, so?" He said, taking another bite of his pizza.

"Ok, story has it, that every year, on this night, weird things happen. I heard, a kid DIED because he had to get his report card!" Jhon said, being a liitle over reacting.

"Don't you think that is a little out of proportion?" Travis questioned turning his head to the side like A girl with a dumb problem.

"Well then explain why he never came back!" Jhon shouted, reaching everyones attention.

"Stop! People are staring!" Taylor begged.

"Only If you come!" Jhon smirked.

"Innggg! fine." She wispered.

_**At the school....**_

Taylor sayed back with travis. They where walking slower, than there eager friend.

"Come on chickens! Hurry up!"

They didn't gain pace, just started conversation.

Finnaly they where all at the door of there school.

Now, Jhon wast as GO- happy as he was before.

"Well,"`Travis whispered extending his hand twards the door.

"Arnt you gonna go in? you chicken?" Taylor remarked doing the same hand thing as Travis.

"WHY DONT YOU GO IN?" Jhon shouted, causing some birds to fly out of trees.

"Shut up you two! its freaking 10:45!" Travis loudly whispered.

"Besides! see its nothing!" Travis went up to the door and gave it a big yank.

It didnt budge.

"HA !BIG OLD TOUGH JHON DIDNT EVEN TOUCH A LOCKED DOOR!" Taylor laughed.

"YOU BE QUIET!" Jhon exclaimed rather loud.

Suddenly the door just flew open, sending out a cold breeze. The school was black.

3 ligthts where on, from what they could see. 1 in each bathroom, and 1 in the main hall.

Travis looked shocked...

Never beore had he seen Seen or even thought Jhons stories where true.

He should watch the news more. tell him anout real stuff for once.

Travis walked in the building being curious.

Taylor whimpered something behined jhon, but Travis couldnt hear it.

Taylor slowly followed him, then Jhon.

They found themselves in the hallway to the janitors closet. The light kept going on, and of. Liek the power was about to go out.

"Travis! dont go down there! It will only lead to trouble!" Taylor whispered, loud enout than Jhon and Travis could hear.

"I'll be fine, just come or dont."Travis said turning his head.

(If you know what mitchell musso's hair looks like, thats like what Travis's hair looks like, only a orange-blonde)

"Yo, Um.. I think shes right Dude, You might wanna' come back here...." Jhon said, as he took a hard swallow.

"You know Im right!" Taylor joined in, nodding her head along with jhon, who was still standing at the end of the janitors room with Taylor

"Really, I'll be ok. Dont worry." This time he didnt look back, He just continued down the long corridor of the closet.

(It was one of those Meat locker type rooms, the long skinny hallway w/ racks on the side to store

stuff on, then a square area at the end).

All of a sudden, the door shut behind Travis, Leaving Taylor and Jhon screaming on the other side of the door.

"TRAVIS!!!!!" Taylor yelled. she didnt care what the hell time it was.

"Bro! Trav! SERIOUSLY! Open the door!" Jhon shouted. He was surprised he was right to. About the hole, didn't come back thing.

On the other side of the door, it was pitch black.

Reaching out his hands, Travis eagerly looked for the knob. It was like it dissapeared.

Then a green cricle, loke a glow stick when you twirl it, came up out of Nowhere.

Some papers flew, like a tornado was forming. Travis's Hair was flowing with the air that was caused by the Green cylinder, emerging from the ground.

Travis heard Taylor and Jhons Screams, But he was focused on what was happening, right next to him.(He was leaning on a wall)

Then, It turned a dark green, and suddenly evrything stoped. The screams from the other side of the door, the bags, and the paper. Just stoped.

Then the paper, and bags went into the green Cylander.

"Oh no..." Travis said, in a one foot voice.

The sucktion power became stronger and stronger.

Finnaly , Travis was holding on to one of the bars on a rack. Grunting for energy.

"Agghhhh.." He moaned as he was getting streached.

Finnaly, he let go. Going down the darker than dark pipe... Down...Down.. Down...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY! was it good?**

**tottaly sorry if i copied any of your Ideas, My Other OC is gonna be in the next chapter. her name is gonna be Maurcy, so if you hear her name, in 1na my stories, Its a different story, but the same girl. In a A Day In time...... Non'a that happened. Okay? this is Mario and Peach's 15yr old daughter. BTW, Travis is 16, Jhon,16 And taylor, 16 Okay? LOL. Okay then. Well, Im gonna b writing this all night, so llok forward to another chapter today or tommorow. Peace out, And I love U all, cuz u are better than me!!!!! (At writing anyway,)3 r's, Reduce, Review, Recycle!**


	2. Maurcy Who?

**hey!!!! Im so happy! Wanna know why? No?...... Fine then.....**

**Anyway, I Look forward to your reviews. I love ALL of your Reviews! Its like getting preasents on christmas! Bad reviews are like getting scocks on christmas....(Lol)**

**Anyway, Here it is! I haope you like it!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DISCLAIMER YO'!: I OWN TRAVIS, MAURCY, AND LIZZIE! ALL OTHERS ARE 4 NINTENDO!

Travis found himself waking up from a daze....

He slowly lifted his head up, letting some of the light into his eyes.

It was Bright. Extreamly bright.

He could make out the lake about A-hundred feet away, And what looked like stands and then a cheackered line....

Must be for Hopscotch....

Then he heard It... A loud Vrrrrooommmmm Noise filled the track.

'Must be Mowing the grass, looks like it needs it.' Travis thought.

Then It hit him.. Literaly.

Travis got a face full of tire.

He was now unconsius again....

(Not for long)

He then had a vision in the back of his head, More like a picture.

It was of him and Taylor, But it didnt feel right.

He knew he liked her and all, but. not enough to date. He had thought about them dating throughought the middle of the schoolyear, but he was past that now.

Suddenly the vision faded.

'Oh crap, not this light thing again...' Travis thought.

He didnt have the light problem.

As soon as his eyes opened, there was a circle around him. Only 2 girls, old enough to be his grandma, and like 4 guys that could be my grandpa.

Weird looking Animals he thought where all staring in at him to from the stands.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID DUMMY! YOU RAN HIM OVER!" A snarled voice said

"YEA, WELL AT LEAST IM NOT FREAKING ANEREXIC!" Another voice snareled.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Guys! Look!" This time He thought it was one of the old ladies.

Travis lifted up his head again, clutching the back of it

"Unggg.... Where.. Where am I?" Travis groaned.

Everyone in the circle gasped, as they took steps back.

"HAHAHAHAHA! BEAT YOU!" Someone outside the circle yelled, followed by the sound of skidding tires.

"YEA, BUT I BEAT YOU LAST TIME!"

"WATEVER!"

That was continued by laughter.

One of the old men, which was wearing a red hat, with a big M on it offered him a hand.

Travis accepted.

Two girls, he thought where his age where walking with eachother talking about what Travis thought was something that happened earlier that day.

The burnette girl looked up from her conversation and gasped.

"Whos he daddy?" The girl asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"I dont know." Said the man that has helped him before,

"What is your name?" The man said motioning twards travis.

"T- Travis." He said, whiping off his pants.

"Nice to meat you," They all said In unison.

"Yea.... Since where done here, I suggest we get to steppin'!" The girl said.

The circle then broke up.

"Hey," Travis said, approching the 2 girls.

"Oh, Hi. Im Lizzie, and this is Maurcy." Lizzie said getting it out before Maurcy did.

Maurcy waved slightly, as Lizzie mentioned her name.

"And your Travis, Right?" Lizzie asked again.

"Yea." Travis said, still not motioning his attention off Maurcy.

Something about her... Made him.. Wonder...

"Well, My dad is watching me AGAIN...." Maurcy said kinda' under her breath as she turned he head.....

"Thats who he is?." Travis questioned.

Suddenly the other old Woman with brown hair with orange streaks, (she was rich, who coldnt afford it? oh, and there only 15. Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi arn't all thaat old. they just sound old. a little.)Walked up to them.

"Hi mom!" Lizzie said, as she walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hi, auntie Daisy." Maurcy said, with less emotion than her cousin.

"How Was you guys's Race earlier?" Daisy asked with a smile on her face.

"Great"

"What she said."

"Hmmmm... No wonder you'r dads are spying on you.." Daisy said, looking twards travis.

Maurcy and Lizzie blushed. So Did Travis.

"MOM! EX-NAY ON THE BARRASED-AY!" Lizzie yelled pushig Daisy away from the group.

"Sorry, my mom is a little looney in the head,"

"I HEARD THAT, AND IM TELLING YOUR MOM!" The same snareled voice snapped.

"Go ahead FATTIE! CUZ' SHE DONT LIKE YOU!" Lizzie yelled.

"ILL TELL UR DADDY TOO!"

"WELL HE DONT LIKE YOU NEITHER!" Lizzie yelled, Getting the attention of her parents.

Travis and Maurcy began to laugh.

"WHAT?!?!" Lizzie said, still hin her loud voice.

Both Travis and Maurcy stepped back.

"Oh... sorry.. Heh.. Heh.." Lizzie stated as she scrached the back of her head.

**Later that day...**

"Well, can I give you a lift somewhere?" Mario asked, Driving his family home.

"I honestly dont know where home is." Travis said back, looking blankly out the window.

"What? No home?" Mario Stuttered.

"Im from Florida, Daytona." Travis confirmed, still gazing out the window.

"What is.. Florida? And who is this... Daytona?" Peach asked.

"Daytona isn't a person, its a place. And so is Florida." Travis admitted looking away from the window.

Maurcy happened to be Playing her DS.

Travis had one. Lost it though. Thought it was kinda weird that a 15 year old girl would be playing with a DS, but then again, Travis's Mom liked playing with it too.

She suddenly shut it off.

"Still have Amneshia?" Maurcy asked looking up at him.

"I know im not from here... Im from Daytona Florida, and I have 2 best friends! Taylor and Jhon."

Mario and Peach begain to get worried. never before Had they heard of Daytona Florida, and him saying that he had 2 friends from this place.

"Maybe you should stay in the castle for a while... Until your better" Peach said turing full tilt twards the 2.

"Castle?" He stated with confusion.

"Yea. Thats where I live... You know... bein' a princess has its advantages...." Maurcy commented, flipping her DS back on.

Now he found out he was lost in a different world, and staying with a... Princess?!!?!?! Now he just wanted to wake up from this so called dream...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, I know this chapter was horrible, and problably had alot of errors.**

**If you want to give me help, feel free to. I know I suck, but Hey, Im only in 6th Grade!**

**And Im also in the talent show, and I have reahersals. Good news too! Last day of skool! June, 5th! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! POOL PARTY! REVIEW!**


	3. Where are we going?

**Hey! Travis Is taking an unexpected turn, or maybe totally expected, do pay attention!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Is what Travis awoke to.

He ran down the stairs that he had memorized.

Maybe not all that well considering he fell the last 367 steps.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry if I woke you!" A pink blur exclaimed.

"Uhhhhh" Travis groaned, still feeling the pounding in his head.

The pink blur helped him up, and found it out to be peach.

"If you don't mind me asking, why where you screaming in the first place?" He questioned, feeling the back of his head.

"Oh, I just got this Brochure to a place that I haven't seen in... in… Ages..." Peach said, looking up at the end of her sentence.

Travis eyeballed the Brochure Peach was holding. It said_ Isle Delfino, Where only out food is as hot as the weather._

Then, a yawn was heard, followed by laughter.

Maurcy.

Travis looked over at her, still in her pajamas, with her hair up pointing at him. Laughing.

Travis looked where she was pointing.'

He had no pants on. He had his Whitey-tidies on , which made him uncomfortable, considering he always wore boxers.

He blushed madly.

Maurcy stopped.

"Don't worry pal, there are times and days, and this is one of them." She walked into the kitchen and began conversing with her mother.

Travis ran up the steps and found a pair of jeans, he wasn't even shure where his, and a shirt that looked like it was made for him.

Quickly jogged down the steps, luckily with out falling this time.

He stood back as he noticed Mario, Talking with peach and their daughter.

He stared at her.

Even though shes still in her pajamas, shes pretty cute..' Travis thought. 'EW! Wait! Why am I thinking this?!?! She reminds me a lot like Taylor.. Whos Taylor?' Travis Couldn't believe it…

He forgot her.

He forgot Jhon.

Mario and peach came out and stood in front of Travis. "Pack your bags, your coming with us to Isle Delfeino."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Sorry this was realy short, wanted to get it done and over. Read and Review! I love you all! Bye! 3R's… Reduce Review, Recycle. ~lolLindzay121**


	4. Enough questions already!

**Ok, I am going to add a couple of OC's**

**Amber,**

**Dylan ,**

**Clide**

**Claudia,**

**And last but not least,**

**Jamie (Girl) Btw, Travis isnt that guy from the nintendo game.. Hes My Oc!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Travis stepped out of the jet plane and took in a deap breath.

"Nice fresh air," He added standing beside Maurcy.

Resedents from the town came along and gave them lays of flowers, which where real, and smelled wonderful.

"Wow, People here are something.." Travis said again, looking around sniffing his Lays.

Maurcy giggled. "Well, you might wanna get used to it rockstar, Ur hanging out with royalty here!"

"Rockstar?" Travis laughed aswell.

"I read your shirt." She smiled.

Travis looked down at his shirt wich read, *I'm a rockstar! Deal with it*

"Oh.." He said embarassed

"Where do you think you'r goin?" A concerned Mario asked, as he Noticed the two, looking for somthing to do.

"Dont worry daddy, Im just taking... My loyal companion for a walk..." Maurcy quickly spoke, making her father believe It was true.

"Go on ahead, Honey, But make shure you go to the Saint' Geore~ Hotel." He replied, turning away with Peach.

"Yes! He bought it!" She cheered softly, like a whisper.

"Oh, and next time, dont use 'Loyal companion'. Sounds like you want to take a dog for a walk. No offence boy," Mario said as he put a hand on Maurcys shoulder, then turning to Travis

She just Ingnored him and continued walking.

"Sorry, My dad is sort of... Crazy." She said again, looking at the ground this time.

"Accualy, I would kill to have your dad. Mine was horrible... Yelling and screaming.." He said, following her expressions.

"Oh... I shouldnt be complaining then.. Im sorry." Maurcy apologized, as she gave Travis a Shoulder hug, followed by a giggle.

"Smile!" Someone shouted while snapping a picture of the two.

"Agg.." Travis moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, sorry! Flash on these... Hard to turn off." The girl remarked, Messing with her camera.

"Who is she?" Travis asked Maurcy.

"I dont know..."

"I'm so sorry, please, allow me to intrduce myself to the happy couple!" The girl said moving her head from side to side when she said "Happy couple"

"My name is Amber, I Heard on "The Buzz!" That a certain Princess was In My home town, well island and I just got so excited! I grabbed my camera and my phone, and ran out the door! Which reminds me," Amber exclaimed as she got out her phone and took 3 pictures.

"Opps! Sorry, flash on my phone too!"

Amber then got out a notepad and pen.

"So tell me.... How has the relationship been going so far? My site is dying to know!"

"Oh we arn't dating," Maurcy and Travis said in unison.

"Okay then...." Amber then mumbled somthing to herself, and put her notepad back into her bag.

"But, I guess You dont like all this Paparatzzi buisness while your on vacation, lets Do this over.." Ameber decided, taking the clip out of her hair and doing a complete circle.

"Hi, Im Amber! I hope we could Bocome greatt friends!" she said cheerfully, reaching out both hands.

Maurcy and Travis accepted, as they sat down at a table and continued to get to know eachother.

"Hey Amber!" A guy yelled, from a couple of tables back.

"Oh, God..... why does he have to be here of all places?" Amber asked herself outloud.

"Whats up snickerdoodle? You are the sweetest thing! I think we need to go to this cool resteraunt, all the coolest couples have been there!" The boy continued.

"OH MY GOD DYLAN! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amber burst into Dylans face.

Maurcy and Travis begain to laugh.

Dylan had walked away in fear, and Amber had started to laugh also.

"Dylan Bothering you again?"Another girl questioned as she walked up with a sandwitch in her hand.

"More than usual" Amber replied.

"Oh, My manners. Maurcy, This is Jamie, Jamie, Maurcy. Travis,Jamie, Jamie,Travis." She continued.

"You mean, The Maurcy Mario???"Jamie asked with a look like one of those paparatzzi peoples.

"The one and only," She said sarcasticly.

"Oh, sorry," She said again, only this time with a bite in her mouth.

Jamie was about to Take a big bite when another girl came along and shuved it right in her face.

"Missed a spot!" She laughed as she started to walk away.

"Oh My goodness! Your just going to let that creep get in your way??" Maurcy said to The poor innocent victom.

"Don't sweat it... Its Just stupid Claudia, and her stupid friends, being stupid." Jamie groaned, picking up a napkin, and wiping mustard off her face.

"Travis do something!" The surprised one asked, in a high pitched voice.

"W-what would I do Maurcy??" He asked, looking at her.

"This!"

Maurcy got up and went over to Claudia.

"Hey, I think you owe that girl an apology!" She yelled, poiting to her helpless friend, who only waved her hand, not wanting to get involved.

"Yea, and I think you owe a trip to the English department." She scowled again.

"Hey! don't make fun of my family like that! Im proud to say Im italiano! Besides, I dont have that much accent anyway..." Maurcy protested, not giving her the satasfaction.

"Huh Excuse me?" Claudia gasped, making her "group" do the same thing.

Maurcy plugged her nose."Thanks for warning me."

The group behind her, including Travis, laughed.

"Oh your so dead Freashmeat!" She exclaimed, turning completley around.

"Oh, Dont eat me!" Maurcy said, in a high pitched, Chimpmunk typed voice.

Claudia suddenly got tears in her eyes and ran over to this woman, probably her mother.

Travis gave Maurcy a look of 'Im scared, and so will you if you dont get back here"

She made her way back to the bench table her friend sat at, but didn't make it all the way.

Claudias mom mad her way over to the table.

"Excuse me, but are you the bully that has been Harassing my daughter?" She asked in a snippy tone.

"Uh, no she lives in timbuk-too" Amber mocked.

"Look, take me to your father you little .................Angels..." Sne snareled.

"Come on Travis, got make the wiked witch of the north happy." Maurcy moaned as she got up accross the street to the hotel.

She went up to room 324, which was her room. Her mom knocked on the door twice.

Mario awnsered with a look of shock and disgust while the woman had a look of pure joy.

"P-Pauline?!?!" Mario asked

"Mario!?!?!" Pauline questioned.

Travis and Maurcy just stood back and thought... Oh my god... they know eachother...


End file.
